6 stages of relationship
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: According to Angela Montenegro from 'Bones', there are 6 stages of relationship: 1. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together. How would that work in Darvey edition? 6 short chapters about how Donna and Harvey become a couple. Now complete!
1. Spend the night

**A/N:** Hello, Suitors! After some time of admiring your awesome work, I decided to post something on my own. I hope you'll like it. And remember, feedback is always appreciated!

Maybe some of you guys watched Bones (or in this case, S01E06 'The Man in the Wall'). According to Angela Montenegro, there were 6 stages of relationship. How would that work in Darvey edition?

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Angela** : […] They got freaked out by stage six.  
 **Brennan** : Which, what stage six?  
 **Angela** : 1. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together.

* * *

 _ **Spend the night**_

After 13 years- it happened (well, apart from that one special, whipped cream-flavoured night). Not with enormous amounts of alcohol and not after a firm party. Not because he was jealous nor she was furious with him for some reason. It was a special evening, though. A special evening that led to even more special night. For the 13th time, they celebrated the day they started working together. And it was oh so different from the previous year. They raised their glasses of wine in toast for next 13 years together, rubbed their knees against each other with no backing outs or 'sorry's murmured under their breaths, there was no awkward silence at all. At the end, they didn't call Ray or the cab. They walked slowly arm in arm, to her apartment, chattering about nothing particular.

After they'd crossed the threshold and closed the door, she turned around slowly. Donna didn't offer him coffee or a drink. They slowly closed the distance between them but still, they didn't make a move until he raised his hand a traced her cheekbone delicately with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and smiled gently, inhaling his fading cologne.

They were nose to nose and finally, his lips captured hers. Slowly, almost lazily he poured every bit of attachment and care while she replied with intensity, kissing him back. His hands went up to frame her face lightly and she on the other hand took the lapels of his jacket to press their bodies closer. The kiss took no longer than just a blink of an eye when he pulled back. Still standing so close that their noses were touching, he searched on her face even slight trace of doubt, asking her last, silent question. Answering, she stepped out of her black heels and took his hand to lead him to the very same bedroom, as the last time.

When the alarm went off at 6:30 the next day, one strong male arm started waving blindly in search of the buzzing intruder. When he couldn't localize it, more gentle, femine hand, knowing the localization of the alarm by heart, turned it off.

'Thank God it's Saturday' he murmured when he fell deeper on the soft pillow, feeling her arm that was circling his waist tightening and small smile against his neck.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thoughts?


	2. Spend the weekend

**A/N:** Hello once again! Thank you for you feedback! They have been really motivating! I hope you'll like this one as well. In this story, the point of view changes but I'm sure there will be no problem to catch up who is who since there are only two characters :D

Nothing has changed- as usual, all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them. I'd love to hear what you think, so don't be shy ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Angela** : […] They got freaked out by stage six.

 **Brennan** : Which, what stage six?

 **Angela** : 1. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together.

* * *

 _ **Spend the weekend**_

 **11 hours of work, 10 am**

"Give me the Henderson case file once again," with your eyes glued to the documents spread on the coffee table you reach your hand in her direction.

"Say it nicely," comes a short reply.

You lift your head, tired eyes squinting a little. A whole night of work- you were used to it. But when you cross the magical age limit, you just don't do it. _At least not when it comes to working, as he reminds himself in thoughts._ You make other people do it for you. Simple. But when you get a call from the managing partner at 11 pm who says that if you don't solve a crisis right now, the shit will hit the fan, and you all will be done, you know it's that night, that you have to recall those college nights just before the exams.

Around 4 am there was a short break to let eyes rest and thoughts gather. To lean on the couch with a head back and caress tights-clad feet that just landed on your lap. After 45 minutes you lifted your head, sighed deeply and kissed her forehead as a sign that it's time.

"Donna, could you _please_ hand me the Henderson case file once again" you repeat, trying not to roll your eyes. Cause that woman even after working all night can still reprimand you about something like that. She still can test you, even when you're on the verge of patience. No more working on Friday night.

"Of course, Grumpy Cat," she says standing up, with a documents in one hand and her wallet in the other. "Coffee with vanilla or are we more picky today?" she asks with a cheeky smile. _Seriously, that woman…_

"Vanilla would be fantastic. And a bagel," you reply with a smirk that slowly turns into a full, beaming smile. She responses with a wink and short "be back in ten" and suddenly you're alone in your quiet, empty office. And you wish she will be back sooner.

* * *

 **15 hours of work, 2 pm**

"We should do it more often," he says stretching his legs fully.

"Work on the weekend?" you look at him, smirking.

"No, eat lunch here," Harvey replies, turning his face to the sun and closing his eyes. So you observe him more. How he breaths deeply with a content smile. How he put his arms along the back of the bench. How he plays with your hair ends with one hand, probably not really realizing it- he does that a lot lately. When he's relaxed he looks young. _Well,_ _ **younger.**_ _Not that you would say aloud that he's not a twenty year old anymore. Hell nooo_. _You like your life, thank you very much._ You stretch your legs parallel to his but you don't stop watching, capturing every move, every twitch of an eyelid. "I forgot how much I like Central Park in late spring."

"And even a crappy Thai food won't ruin it?" Without moving a bit, he opens one eye with raised eyebrow, peeks at you and seeing you smile, closes it again.

"Nope."

"Glad to hear that," laughing, you stand up and go to the nearest trash can to throw away empty food containers that you both gathered next to you. On your way back, you stand in front of him blocking the sun so he opens his eyes. "Cause I've thought that we should eat it more often".

* * *

 **21 hours of work, 8 pm**

Around 8 pm you are free. You walk hand in hand out of the building to the car that was waiting outside. You say goodbye to Mike, who joined you just when you got back from lunch. He was supposed to replace Donna. _Not that anyone could consider Donna replaceable_. No. But you wanted to give her a few free hours. She refused. Repeatedly. After third time you were afraid that she felt a little offended. So you knew better than to force her. So without further discussion, the three of you worked.

Yawning and fighting with your eyelids, you make it to your condo. You crawl into bed in the pajamas and when your heads touch pillows, you both sigh deeply. Donna shifts closer as your arm automatically sneaks around her waist. After a moment of silence, you lean and kiss her cheek murmuring into her skin a quiet "thank you".

You sleep until 1 pm. During the night, warm and beautiful Saturday was replaced by rainy and cool Sunday, so the day greets you with dark clouds above New York. And you stay inside. You watch some silly tv show with her, but you don't follow the story. You just observe as she frowns or rolls her eyes, you listen to her giggles, groans and silly comments. Cause, _look at_ _ **those**_ _shoes._ She gets more and more comfortable and before you can register, she puts her head on the crook of your neck and shift her legs above yours, to the other side. So you kiss her forehead, play the next episode and just soak up the moment.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thoughts?


	3. Exchange keys

**A/N:** Hi guys! Previously, I wanted to show how Harvey and Donna, even after 13 years together can grow even closer together and get even more comfortable around each other. Although, I didn't want this chapter to be like screaming about it with neon signs and fanfares. I wanted it to show it in more subtle way, just to highlight it. I hope I managed to show it (probably not since I had to clarify, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless :D). Carebearmaxi wrote that it was like a love song and I think it's the most beautiful description of that story ever and it says exactly what I was hoping to show you.

Again, I'm sorry for all mistakes- they're mine. I can't wait to hear what you think so don't be shy and share your thoughts with me ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Angela** : […] They got freaked out by stage six.  
 **Brennan** : Which, what stage six?  
 **Angela** : 1. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together.

* * *

 _ **Exchange keys**_

"Promise me, Harvey," she said, crossing her hands expectantly.

"Donna-"

"Promise." His huff has been practically inaudible in all that bustle at the Grand Central. But she heard it.

"I don't know what's the big deal. Connecticut is not that far away, you'll be back soon. Right? They'll live."

"Yes, but it needs to be done every two days and I'll be gone for more than a week. That's why I need help," she said crossing her arms.

"Can't you ask Rachel? You share all of your girly things with her," he sighed.

"Girly?" at that, she raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Womanly. You know. Shopping, make-up, boys," in this moment, he waved his hands in _oh-he's-so-dreamy_ gesture, imitating a teenager what caused that she raised second eyebrow too. "And watering the flowers is one of them" he finished finally. She sighed deeply before answering.

"As much as I'd like it, Mr. ' _Not-getting-out-of-the-house-without-perfect-hairstyle'_ , and, believe me, it would be so much easier- Rachel and Mike are out of town for the weekend and later I wouldn't be able to give her keys. Besides, helping me a little won't hurt you. And for the record, when you're out of town, I peek to your apartment to keep it neat," she added. This time, it was him who raised his eyebrows.

"And how the hell did you get my key?" _That woman._

She made a _oh, please_ face and asked:

"Are you seriously asking me that after 13 years of working together? Firstly, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm _Donna._ After all this time you should know it already. And second, don't embarrass yourself. I made a copy. Years ago."

Not wanting to getting into details, he shook his head and said:

"Oh, believe me, I know how _Donna_ you are, "at that he winked at her and continued, "Okay, okay. Fine. I promise. Under one condition." Small smile started creeping up his face slowly. Apparently, this time she seemed to forgot how _Harvey_ he can be. _Smartass._

"Oh, come on. It's just watering my flowers. How hard it can be? So, if you're thinking about getting something in return-"

"-precisely" he cut her smugly with now a full, triumphant smile and a meaningful glance. With his hands in his pockets he looked cocky. _For a change._

Not answering that, she just raised her eyebrow again and they exchanged smirks. They both knew that it was a win-win situation. She sighed, picked up her bag from the ground and leaned her cheek for him to kiss it. He smirked again and turned his head placing a kiss not on her cheek but her lips. Feeling her smile on his mouth, he deepened the kiss, drawing her closer. The bustle suddenly became a background noise and for that short moment, they were alone in the big hall of Grand Central. She once again dropped her bag to her feet and pulled him closer by the loops of his trousers.

Suddenly, he felt something cold in his hand and breaking the kiss, he looked down and saw keys to her apartment in his hand.

"Here's the copy. I expect you to give it to me when I get back," she said pecking him on the lips. He picked up her bag again and started guiding her to the platform with a hand on the small of her back. He leaned and replied into her hair:

"Sure thing, boss. I'll return it as soon as you get back."

He never did.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thoughts? Season finale is almost here! What are your predictions? :)


	4. Sexy weekend getaway

**A/N:** I am trying desperately not to think too much about the season finale and even less about the hiatus (not even counting the months that we have to wait till Suits is back). So, I'm still writing instead. Somehow, I haven't lost interest yet (success!). This one is a little longer, and I must say- if I was trying to keep the previous one quite 'real', then this one I'd call more 'ridiculous'. Cause that's the feeling you'll get when you read how ridiculously they spend the weekend. IT's almost silly, really. But I didn't have so much joy from writing for a very long time. You've got a more dialogues here, than in the recent ones and I'm not quite sure how good it turned out. Maybe it's not that bad and you'll like it. Okay, enough with the boring part. Enjoy!

PS. I'm once again truly sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine. And remember, don't make me guess! Don't be shy and tell me what you think! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Angela:** […] They got freaked out by stage six.

 **Brennan:** Which, what stage six?

 **Angela:** 1\. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together.

* * *

 _ **Sexy weekend getaway**_

She tucked her legs under herself on her seat and looked at him, sitting behind the wheel. He was wearing casual clothes, so different from what people saw every day in the office. She saw him like that many times but she caught herself thinking, that when he wears his suits, fights like a lion for his clients and earns for the firm enormous amount of money, it was easy to forgot that Harvey's not only damn good lawyer but also a _very_ handsome man.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. The sunset was peeking from behind her gentle form, setting her strawberry blonde locks on fire, giving her curls and orange frame and gently tickling her cheeks. Trying not to get lost in her now even more warm eyes, he managed to get his eyes back on the road and finally said:

"Stop ogling me and tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing. I'm just… really happy at the prospect of that weekend," he smiled and laid his right hand on her knee and squeezed it. The truth was, that trip was his only silver lining this week, and on Friday night, he couldn't be more happy for the week to come to an end. _Finally_.

Cause not only work was the problem. He and Donna were still in the honeymoon phase, but he just started to realize, that his bachelor lifestyle started to get in way of sharing a life with her. Not that it was stopping him somehow, no. He was determined to make it work as much, as he was at the beginning, 13 years ago (not that he had to do something incredible to make it work- it just happened, and it was unforced and easy and he truly couldn't believe how simple).

He'd just started to notice small things, that got him more and more irritated. Details, a piece of glass in the forest, that would ignite the fire. Like the way that she always squeezes the toothpaste tube not in the end, but in the middle. Or that her shoes are _everywhere_. Getting out of bathroom? Tripping on her shoes. Cleaning his bedroom? Tripping on her shoes. Making a sandwich in the kitchen? _Tripping on her goddamn shoes._

And yes, it maybe also his fault, cause sometimes, he just can't help it, he can't keep his hands off her for long so yes, it happens that they kiss, frantically take off their clothes (and shoes) and _try_ to move the party to the bedroom (they usually give up and end up somewhere on their way to the bedroom; he may be irritated by her habits but it's _still_ the honeymoon phase so he _still_ can't get enough of her and _still_ can't believe she's actually his). He's just not used to it. And he knows it's not her fault, too, at least not intentional. But he can't help himself, too. And from time to time, he behaves like a dick and initiates arguments about practically nothing.

And it's not that he wants to argue about it. But last week wasn't the easiest for him. It was a marathon of lectures from Jessica, bickering with Louis and dealing with Mike, who recently got really frustrating. And Donna saw it and truly tried to take it easy on him. They usually try to keep it professional at work so they avoid public display of affection (not that it was anyone's business) but this time, she even crossed the line. She occasionally caressed his hand, laid her hand on his arm when he was staring at the skyline, taking a few deep breaths so he wouldn't lose his patience completely or even kissed his cheek comfortingly. Unfortunately, it was just a temporary measure, cause seconds later his jaw would clench again, when someone showed up at his door with bad news.

So when he got back home, after 10 hours of work full of shit like that, tripping once again on her black heels lying near the front door, the outcome could have been only one.

He needed some rest. Some space, peace of mind and a few moments of uninterrupted relaxation. And Donna knew it, when she suggested a weekend out of town (she was even more sure about this when she saw that gleam in his eyes). She also knew it, when she deliberately left both of their cellphones on the kitchen counter, while he was waiting for her at the door with their bags in his hands.

* * *

"I can't believe it," she leaned against the car with defeat.

"Yeah, me neither," he murmured under his breath, wiping his oiled hands with a cloth, "to have a car broken on our first week-"

"I can't believe you haven't checked the car before the trip," she cut him, " _Who does that?_ " she started waving her arms incredulously.

"Oh, hey, I don't recall you asking me 'Harvey, have you checked the car before we go?' Cause last time I checked, you were more busy with packing like a tenth sweater instead. _For two days, Donna_. Two goddamn days. And yet, you did nothing useful."

"Excuse me? So you're accusing me of being unprepared?" _So it begins._

"I'm just saying that it's not only _my_ weekend. It was supposed to be _our_ weekend out of town and yet, always the biggest planner of them all didn't contribute. Guess, you're know-it-all anymore."

"Oooh, so now, I should predict when the car will broke? Well, let me see, you want the exact time and place, or just the day is enough for you?" she mocked him, her hand coming to her temple with a psychic-like gesture.

"Don't put it that way, you know what I'm talking about!" he almost could have hear his eyes rolling.

"Do you hear yourself and realize how ridiculous you sound? You're saying that packing my things is a sign to you that I don't care about it all!"

"Okay. Fine, so let's assume that I don't care whether you get interested in it or not. What about, oh I don't know, our _phones?_ So we could call someone right now?" he huffed.

"It was just two days! I just wanted to give us, you especially, some time alone. No messages, not phone calls, no we-really-need-you-here emergencies. They surely would live without any signals from us for till Monday. It was a good plan!"

"Yeah, a plan that situates us in the middle of the goddamn nowhere, without any chance to call for help!"

"Don't you dare making me the bad one, when everything I did was to make our trip better. _For you!_ " She was dangerously close to stomping her foot. _He was unbelievable._

"Well, you should have thought about it before," he snapped and turned around, walking away. _She was unbelievable._

"And where do you think you're going?" _Oh hell no, he's not leaving me here all alone._

"We need to call a roadside assistance," he explained, not turning back, pushing his hands deep into his pockets.

"In the middle of the night? Are you batshit crazy? You can walk for God knows how long until you find _anything,"_ he stopped and looked at her.

"Fine, so I'll wait here till any car will pass us and-"

"Okay, and how many passing cars have you seen in the last 2 hours? Want to share the number with me? Cause I haven't seen even one. Besides, stopping some unknown car in the middle of the night? Haven't you seen any serial killer movie in your life?" she put her hands on her hips with a knowing look. He sighed deeply. _Now he wished he was one of those serial killers so he could strangle her._

"Okay, you know what? I take it back. You still _are_ know-it-all."

* * *

"Donna... please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause apparently 'I'm not _prepared',_ " she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Even for my apology?" he asked with a raspy voice and quirked eyebrow. She looked at him doubtfully, but after a beat, she lifted her blanket in invitation. The night started to get colder, and everything they had, was just a blanket that Donna had packed. There wasn't that much space in the backseat but he managed to scoot to her as close as he could, embracing her. Even though she was under the blanket, she was shivering with cold, so his hands wandered around her body, rubbing her to warm up. She laid her head under his chin and they sat awkwardly under the blanket in silence for a while.

"So… about that apology…?" she trailed, mumbling words into his neck, her warm breath leaving a path of goosebumps on his skin.

"You'll get it… one day", she smacked him on the chest.

"You mess with the wrong person, Specter."

"Don't I know it," he said with a gentle smile, kissing her temple, his lips lingering on her skin.

"Oh, you do? So then I was wrong, you're not only reckless but also stupid," she smirked but then jumped slightly, as his wandering hand pinched her in the thigh. She smacked him again. He sighed.

"I am stupid. I know that you wanted to help. Hell, you've been helping me all week. But it really was a shitty time for me. And I had been taking it out on you, which wasn't fair."

"You fought with me over a sweater, Harvey. _A sweater,_ " she emphasized.

"Yeah, I've been a little… argumentative,' he admitted, but seeing her raised eyebrows, he added, "okay, not just 'a little'. It looked like I couldn't find even the good reason to argue. I think I just argued to let some steam off. So I got mad about every stupid thing, like a sweater. Or a pile of them," he smirked. She huffed and lifting her gaze to the car roof with a smile, Donna asked:

"What was I supposed to wear?" a meaningful smile started creeping upon his face and she was ready to smack him again, but he caught her hand before she could do anything and he pressed her fingers to his lips.

"What's with you and smacking lately?"

"You frustrate me, that's all" she shrugged.

"Me? Frustrate _you_? Well, excuse me, but it's your habits that drive me crazy!"

"My habits? Whoa, wait a minute, Mister," she sat straighter," You're the one who has been moody as if you were pregnant. Thank God it's women that give birth, otherwise, entire species would become extinct," hearing that, he rolled his eyes. "Also, I'm not the only one with irritating habits, Mr Perfect."

"Oh, really, Mrs Perfect? And what do I do that bothers you so much?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Well, firstly, what the hell do you do with your ties? It's like you've been throwing them around the apartment! A few days ago I've found one under the couch!"

"Which one?" Harvey asked with a serious face.

"That azure one. You know, the one without a strip? I put it into second wardrobe next to-"

"-Oh, yeah Thanks," he nodded.

"Secondly, God, how can you live-" she couldn't finish the sentence, because Harvey cut her off with a kiss. She closed her eyes and her hand immediately went around his neck, to bring him closer. His grip on her tightened and she felt one of his hands sneaking under her blouse to caress her belly. Their tongues have found each other and Donna moaned. Soon, their breaths quickened rapidly.

"It seem to be getting warmer in here…" he trailed, pulling away, his lips just a few centimeters away from hers.

"Shut up," she laughed against his lips, as her fingers started to struggle blindly with the button of his trousers.

* * *

In the morning, it turned out that the nearest village was just around the corner. And so was the mechanic and the best-looking motel that they could have found.

"Was that a rat?" he asked, opening the door to their room. She glared at him.

"Come on, it not that bad. After all, we won't spend the eternity in here. We'll survive one day. Besides," her voice echoed when she entered the small bathroom, "it really looks clean."

He hadn't looked convinced so she walked to him and with raised eyebrows and encouraging smile she took his face in her hands. Harvey leaned closer, so his noses were touching, and he was feeling her warm breath on his lips. He inhaled deeply as Donna closed the distance kissing him lightly.

"Well… the bed looks good," she offered, looking at it over her shoulder.

"It better be, cause you and me are gonna spend the rest of the weekend in it."

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** A penny for your thoughts?


	5. Extended vacation

**A/N:** Hello? Does anyone remember me and that story? :D That's what happens when you want to post weekly, or at least systematically- you can't do it. Uni decided to not let me go easily and as you know when it gets complicated and messed up it doesn't happen with one thing but with everything else. But we have two more to go and the season premiere is closer and closer!

I gotta admit, I cheated a little with this one but that's the best way out of this chapter that I could have found. Nevertheless, I hope you'll like it ;)

I'm once again truly sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine. And remember, don't make me guess! Don't be shy and tell me what you think! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

 **Angela:** […] They got freaked out by stage six.

 **Brennan:** Which, what stage six?

 **Angela:** 1\. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together.

* * *

 _ **Extended vacation**_

"We should probably pick up soon," she mumbled into her pillow hearing her cell buzzing on the nightstand for a fourth time. She'd kept her hand on her ear until the intruder didn't stop calling.

"Why, if you don't pick up, they will stop calling… eventually," he replied, rolling onto his side, supporting his head on his hand. What he said caused Donna to open her eyes with narrowed brows.

"Harvey Specter, is that still you?" she stabbed him on his sun-kissed chest with her finger. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"So there are things that you don't know about, even after 13 years," he said with a smirk, kissing his way up to her wrist. "Besides, it's only Rachel and Mike. They're gonna survive one last day without us."

"Well, yeah. But we barely got back. Hell, we haven't even unpacked. And the phones are ringing. As if they felt our presence…" he paused and looked in the unclarified direction, giving the Star Wars quotation a proper suspense what caused that Donna rolled her eyes. Yet, the moment of silence was disturbed, again. By another call. "Why haven't you muted it, explain again?"

"I love my ringtone, that's why," she glared at him mockingly. Seeing a small smile gracing his lips she dropped sarcasm and explained further, "because one of these calls may be important. Now it's only Rachel and Mike, but next time it could be something that can't wait. I know that yesterday it seems like we were the only living people on Earth, but-"

"No buts," he cut in, what caused Donna to roll her eyes. _Again._ During those two weeks she learned, that she still wasn't used to 'chill Harvey'. She never knew she'd miss 'normal Harvey'. And yet…

"Maybe you don't have to worry about things you have to do until you step out of the elevator on the 50th floor but I, for that matter, am that person that _organizes_ your work, who cannot allow myself to neglect anything."

"Without you, there wouldn't be me," he summed up, his half-serious, half-hackneyed truism getting a light smile back on her lips. He almost could see how her witty side was back in a second.

"Exactly. Seems like we agree on that," she tilted her head lightly, "How poetic of you."

"I have my moments," he shrugged.

"When no one is looking."

"Well, you're the only person that should be."

"Aawww, Harvey Specter, you are officially going soft. But…good answer," she replied with a laugh, pecking him as a reward. But one brush of hungry lips led to another and another. What initially was just a delicate kiss, now turned into something… less innocent and more fiery, with every touch electrifying and almost as desperate, as if they got to do this for the first time. His wandering hands cupping her face, thumbs caressing her cheekbones and slowly, brushing lightly her ribs, hipbones and lowering until he gripped her thighs.

Donna moaned when he started kissing her behind her ear and down the column of her neck. She sighed and her hands went down from his shoulders to his waist, navy blue fingernails not really scratching, leaving behind them a path of goosebumps. Until someone his phone started ringing again.

They both groaned simultaneously. They really should have muted it. Suddenly, in a second, Harvey clearly losing his patience, jumped out of the bed and walked to the nightstand. With his jaw clenched, he took his phone and throw it. The phone smashed on the wall next to the door. Donna, with wide eyes, couldn't decide where to look at, Harvey or the phone (or what was left of it). Harvey on the other side, couldn't decide if he was glad he did it or if he should regret his maybe a little too impulsive action. Silence fell between them, their eyes fixed on random places, Donna's on the ground, Harvey's on the ceiling. Finally, after a second, Donna mumbled, pointing at the remains of the phone:

"That was…"

"Irresponsible? Reckless? Stupid?" he turned to her, clearly not so sure about what he's done. He put one of his hands on his hip and the other went to scratch the back of his neck. _Now I'm screwed._

"I was gonna say hot, but yeah, that too," she responded with a raised eyebrow and Harvey smiled instantly. He laid back and drew Donna closer to him. Hovering above her, Harvey started kissing her neck again, murmuring against her skin.

"Yeah? Maybe you want me to do the same with yours, too, hmm?" Donna, with her eyes closed and small smile gracing her lips, was humming with satisfaction. Especially when Harvey moved a little closer, now kissing her collarbone. It seemed like she haven't heard what he said cause she hasn't responded for a moment but then, without opening her eyes she replied.

"Don't you even dare,"

"Since you liked it so much," his voice now low, on the verge of whisper. When he exhaled, her skin covered in goosebumps.

"Macho," she scoffed, opening her eyes. Harvey lifted his head and looked at her with loving eyes.

"But yours," he replied, his fingers going south. Feeling that in a few seconds she wouldn't be able to form full sentence, Donna jumped out of the bed and reached for her t-shirt that was lying on the floor. Harvey was left hanging in the air, a little confused how the situation went from 100 to 0 in a second. He sat in bed, supporting himself. Pout and discontent clear on his face.

"Donnnnnaaaaaa," he whined.

"Nonono, we're not spending that day in bed," when he was about to protest and remind her of those two perfect weeks that they did not necessarily spend _outside_ (at least not all of them), she added, "not this time."

"But-"

"No buts," she used his quote from just a few minutes before.

"Well, that would be a problem cause I just saw one," he added with a smirk looking at Donna, who just finished putting on her his sweats. Donna bite her tongue fighting the urge to stick it out (she could already hear his _That's very mature, Donna.)_ and pulled the duvet from Harvey. Ignoring his groaning and _are you serious?_ face, she dropped the duvet on the floor and walking out of the room she called over her shoulder:

"Bathroom. You have three minutes to clean this mess."

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thoughts? And did you caught a HIMYM parallel? (Okay, it's not that clever and a little too obvious but, still… :D)


	6. Move in together

**A/N:** So, this is the end, my friends! Maybe last chapter isn't very long but I hope that it brings you all the sweetness, fluss and Darvey you need :) Thank you for all your kind messages and reviews! They were really motivating. I hope, that you had a nice time reading the story :)

I'm once again truly sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine. And remember, don't make me guess! Don't be shy and tell me what you think, especially now, since the story is finished! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing *sad music in the background*

* * *

 **Angela:** […] They got freaked out by stage six.

 **Brennan:** Which, what stage six?

 **Angela:** 1\. Spend the night. 2. Spend the weekend. 3. Exchange keys. 4. Sexy weekend getaway. 5. Extended vacation, inevitably followed by 6. Move in together.

* * *

 _ **Move in together**_

"Those are the last ones" she said, laying on a couch a bunch of dresses on hangers.

"Exactly how many dresses do you have?" he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. Many" she shrugged as walked slowly to his kitchen that from today, was supposed to be _their_ kitchen. Supposed to, because the truth was, it was already hers. She has been living with him, in his apartment for a long time already. Her shampoo was here, her perfumes or tampons (secretly hidden behind the cotton balls). So when she had opened his wardrobe one morning and saw that her clothes take 1/3 of the space, she decided that the time has come.

But not so fast, cowboy. There was one person that she needed to talk to first and the shared dinner one evening a few days ago, was a perfect opportunity to do so. Although, she didn't have a chance cause apparently, Harvey was first:

"Donna?"

"Hmm" she hummed into her glass of wine, looking at him questioningly.

"I've been thinking…" he started, his fingers rimming gently the edge of the glass, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Oh noo. What are we gonna do?" she giggled teasingly, setting the glass back on the table. One glass of wine too much and she got a little tipsy. She should have stopped when she felt her cheeks redden but she had felt like she needed more liquid courage. Harvey looked at her amused but tried to don't stop and continue with what he had to say. He couldn't.

"The doom is near," she leaned and said in a conspiratorial whisper, just when he was about to start again. He looked at her expectantly so she just rolled her eyes. He, on the other hand, barely drank anything at all.

"Go on," she replied, waving her hand at him as a sign to continue, but adding under her breath "Mr. Grumpy Gills".

Deciding to let that go, Harvey started again:

"I just thought … we've been together for some time now…" he trailed off unsurely what caused Donna to sit a little more straight in her chair. _Serious topic._ _ **Focus**_ _, Donna._

"Yes?"

"And it's been really good," Donna sobered a little more.

"And?"

Not sure what to say next – and how to say it – Harvey looked at his suddenly oh-so-fascinating fork. _Say something, goddammit._

"Aaand?" Donna asked, now on a high alert.

"More wine?" he asked, hand already on the bottle.

"Reginald!"

"Roberta!" he replied and in response, fighing with himself not to roll his eyes. Using his second name wasn't her usual tactic. Sometimes, when she was really frustrated she used it but very rarely. But when he got a squinty look from Donna, they both knew in one second that if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch, _(and you know, Mister Best Closer in Town, how bad it's for your back!),_ he better end that sentence in the next two minutes.

* * *

Apparently, when she wanted to mention it to Harvey during that dinner, it turned out, that apparently he had been thinking about it for some time, too, cause he was the first one to brought it up. There was just one, little problem. Neither of them wanted to stay at their apartment.

"Mine is far from work," Donna argued.

"But your place is more cozy," he pointed out.

"Still, we are barely even there. I just go there once in a week to get some clothes. Even my fern is living with you, so…"

"You're trying to make your point with a fern argument…?" he asked with one eyebrow raised and a _she's-incredible_ smile ghosting on his lips.

"Is it working?" she joked, replying with a smile and added after a moment, "Also, think of the landlady! She's a pain in the ass!"

"Just a little…?" he trailed making a sour face at the end, caught in the fact that he must agree with her on that, "but doesn't it bother you that my bedroom has been visited by other women?" _What. Are. You. Doing. You. Idiot._

"Yes, Harvey, now is the good time to bring that up, I haven't realized that before!" she replied with sarcasm, rolling her eyes, "why it should matter now that we're talking about moving in, when it didn't bother me when we got together?"

"Okay, never mind," he said into his glass, taking a big sip of wine. _Discouraging her from you apartment is something_ _ **entirely**_ _different from scaring her off from you, you moron._

"Besides, it's not like I was a nun all this time, you know," said Donna with a cheeky smile. Harvey choked up on his wine and started coughing.

"Okay, okay. I don't wanna hear it," he stopped her, raising his hands in defeat. She walked to him and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck. Harvey circled her waist and shifted her even closer to him, titling his head back. Donna leaned closer, their noses almost bumping and started to brush gently the hair on his nape.

"Now I'm gonna ask you one serious, crucial question," Donna started, her gentle voice barely above whisper.

"Okay," he nodded lightly. Donna's hair were tickling his face and neck, her delicate fingers were caressing his nape and the smell of her perfumes were surrounding him. Harvey felt almost dizzy.

"Do you think that mine apartment has enough room for all of our clothes?"

And with that, Harvey had to give up. Although, he deep down knew that he should get used to it. _Come on, she's Donna. She's always right._

They decided to buy a new bed and mattress first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Have you ever count it?"

"Nope. Does it matter? Have you ever counted your suits?" she asked with a cheeky smile and raised eyebrow.

"We really are made for each other" he rolled his eyes with a smirk _you got me_ face.

"I need a killer look so I can intimidate people before you do. If that's necessary, that is."

"Which is always,"

"That's a sneaky way of telling me that I _always_ look fabulous," she winked at him. He was about to respond but he stopped himself and closed his mouth. It's not like he thought otherwise. Instead, he just walk over to her and kissed her temple.

"Let's hang the rest in the closet."

"Sure. Although, I'm surprised that you haven't asked me about my shoes!"

 **The end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end! I'm happy to announce that this is not just one of a few things that I managed to finish, but also a story that I'm quite proud of. Personally, I think it went quite well ;) I hope you liked it and had a pleasure by reading it and much as I had by writing it.

Take care!

Alexa


End file.
